Spock et une certaine C Marcus
by catflo
Summary: Spock n'apprécie pas trop la présence de l'officier Marcus à bord de l'Enterprise. Cette dernière colle trop son capitaine à son goût...


_PS: j'ai décidé que les évènements se passent après khan, parce que je vois mal Spock s'occuper de "certains problèmes" pendant leur bataille avec ce dernier._

_Ceci est ma toute première fic. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Sherlock-Snape qui m'a encouragée à me lancer et me donne de précieux conseils._

* * *

**Spock et une certaine C. Marcus  
**

Chapitre 1

Malgré l'apparence stoïque d'un certain second officier, visage impassible, démarche sûre mais posée, mains croisées dernière son dos, son cerveau n'est pas seulement occupé à traiter des données tel un ordinateur, comme semble le penser un certain médecin en chef. Au contraire, beaucoup de sentiments et de pensées sur les derniers évènements s'entremêlent. Grâce à son patrimoine vulcain, personne ne peut se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Notamment concernant son capitaine, Jim. Depuis la mort et la résurrection de ce dernier, Spock a pris conscience de la véritable définition du mot "ami". Que cette amitié est devenue beaucoup plus profonde depuis ces derniers évènements, qu'il la chérit même. Bon, il se dit que cela doit être un second niveau de l'amitié...

Quand une femelle blonde, nommée Carol Marcus, s'est infiltrée (oui pour lui il n'y a pas d'autre qualificatif) parmi l'équipage, il s'est senti menacé sur son territoire. Illogique la présence de deux officiers scientifiques et surtout énervant que Jim l'ai acceptée. Son air faussement innocent et candide l'a irrité dès la première minute. Après avoir émis son désaccord auprès de son capitaine, dans la navette qui les transportait vers l'Entreprise, il n'a pas insisté. Sur le moment, la priorité était de traiter avec un ennemi aussi terrible, qu'intelligent, nommé Khan, qui allait provoquer la mort de Jim. Bon, ne plus y penser, illogique. Revenons au présent.

Aujourd'hui, l'Entreprise, est au départ de sa première mission, depuis les évènements Khan. Les derniers membres d'équipage s'affairent à leur poste, lorsque Spock reconnaît une voix féminine qui heurte ses oreilles sensibles.

– "Permission de monter à bord, Capitaine ?"

– "Permission accordée, lieutenant. Bienvenue parmi nous." Fût la réponse de Jim.

Que fait cette femelle blonde (encore une fois il ne veut pas la nommer) ici ?! Spock pense qu'après Khan, elle n'a aucune raison d'être à bord.

Il sent instantanément l'irritabilité et la colère monter en lui. Encore une fois il se sent menacé. Il n'aime pas du tout la façon dont elle regarde son capitaine et ce dernier lui sourit, en plus!. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'accepte-t-il à bord ?! Un sentiment négatif qu'il ne reconnaît pas, s'anime en lui. Bien sûr sa posture et son visage restent impassibles, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il se ressaisit intérieurement car il sait que le calme va lui permettre de traiter ce problème comme il se doit. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu de s'afficher ou de protester au départ du vaisseau. Il jugera de son opportunité, au moment venu. D'autant plus qu'il ne veut pas voir Nyota s'en mêler. Après les évènements de Khan, leur relation romantique avait cessé, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sent mieux en tant qu'ami proche avec elle.

Pour sa première mission, après sa remise en état, l'Entreprise doit cartographier des zones de l'espace prédéfinies. Spock remarque que Delta Velga est présente dans l'une de ces zones. Il ne sait pas encore pourquoi, mais il garde cette information à l'esprit.

Installé à son poste scientifique, Spock étudie les données transmises par les divers scanners. De temps en temps, il jette des coups d'oeil furtifs vers le siège de commandement, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a besoin de s'assurer du bien-être de son capitaine, tout en veillant à être le plus discret possible. Il ne se rend pas compte que ses regards sont retournés lorsqu'il s'affaire de nouveau à l'étude des données scannées.

Il n'a pas remarqué non plus, que cela n'a pas échappé à la perspicacité d'Uhura qui affiche un petit sourire amusé.

Cependant, sa tranquillité est interrompue par cette voix que ces oreilles ne supportent pas.

– "Oh, capitaine, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être à bord."

– "Vous faites partie de la famille, désormais."

Encore cette femelle trop blonde à son goût, qui plus est, collée au siège du capitaine! Et Jim est bien trop prévenant à son goût.

– "J'espère pouvoir me faire des amis à bord, vous savez..." Dit-elle en se penchant dangereusement vers son capitaine.

Mais qu'essaie-t-elle de faire, à l'instant ? Et Jim qui ne dit rien et sourit simplement. Encore une fois, Spock ressent comme une intrusion sur son territoire. Remédier à ce problème rapidement s'impose à lui, sinon ses émotions risquent de ronger son contrôle. Le comportement de cette femelle est inacceptable, où se croit-elle ? Après une réflexion d'à peine 25.3 secondes, il réalise que l'Entreprise sera à portée de la planète Delta Velga, dans exactement 1.54 heures. Son quart de travail se terminant dans 13.4 minutes, il pourra tranquillement travailler dans ses quartiers avant de finaliser le plan qu'il vient d'élaborer. Le quart de Jim prendra fin au même moment. Une petite discussion avec son capitaine s'impose, en premier lieu.

Au moment où Jim s'apprête à quitter le pont, après avoir laissé son poste à Sulu, Spock le rattrape à l'entrée de l'ascenseur. Bien sûr la femelle blonde essaye de les suivre, mais Spock lui jette un regard sans équivoque quant à sa signification. Dans le turbolift, il se retrouve enfin seul avec Jim.

– "Et bien Spock, cette première journée a été bien calme."

– "En effet."

– "Spock, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous contrarie depuis notre départ."

– "Incorrect, Capitaine, ce terme est inapproprié aux vulcains, toutefois un élément perturbateur existe."

Avant que Jim ne prononce la moindre parole, Spock stoppe le turbolift et le plaque violemment contre une des parois, emprisonnant sa gorge sous l'un de ses avant-bras, l'écrasant de tout son corps, laissant Jim sans aucune possibilité de mouvement. Sous la surprise, celui-ci reste figé, seule l'intensité de ses yeux bleus révèle un mélange d'incompréhension, de crainte, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment sur lequel Spock n'a pas le temps de s'attarder.

Avec une voix trop calme, au goût de Kirk, Spock reprend la parole.

– "Est-il votre intention de me remplacer par cette créature douteuse, capitaine ? Ce comportement est inacceptable envers votre seul officier scientifique en chef. Une punition va s'avérer nécessaire pour vous faire comprendre mon point de vue, Jim."

Alors que Kirk peine à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, Spock a déjà débloqué les portes du turbolift et s'éloigne aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. Déjà abasourdi par le comportement de son premier officier, Jim reste immobile quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers. Il se sent d'un seul coup fatigué, cette "altercation" avec Spock a réveillé des sentiments qui le perturbent. Il avait l'intention d'aller boire un coup avec Bones, et bien non, mauvaise idée. Son ami s'apercevrait tout de suite de son trouble.

– "Mince, spock qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?" Se dit-il à lui-même

De son côté, Spock est installé devant son ordinateur personnel, à l'étude de certains textes réglementaires.

À peine un peu plus tard, il adresse un mail au lieutenant C. Marcus, la convoquant immédiatement, au niveau de la baie des navettes.

Spock retrouve cette dernière au lieu indiqué, arborant son impassibilité plus que jamais, mais intérieurement il est impatient de finaliser son plan sans faille.

– "Commander Spock, pourquoi cette soudaine convocation ?"

– "Le motif en est le non-respect de la règlementation à bord de ce vaisseau."

– "Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?"

– "Le non-respect d'un officier de rang supérieur, en l'occurrence le capitaine de ce vaisseau."

– "Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?!"

Spock arbore un air froid et indéchiffrable, mais jubile à l'intérieur.

– "La plaisanterie est étrangère aux vulcains. J'analyse les faits et agis en conséquence."

– "Je ne suis coupable de rien du tout !"

– "1er point : dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, sur la passerelle de commande, où votre présence constituait déjà une infraction, du fait de votre non-présentation à votre poste de travail, laboratoire de sciences, pont n° 6, précisément. Article 524.2, paragraphe 12b du règlement en vigueur. 2ème point : comportement s'apparentant à du harcèlement d'ordre sexuel, visant à compromettre un officier de rang supérieur. Article 500.3, paragraphe 10a, de ce même règlement."

– "Vous n'avez aucune preuve, vous délirez et ce ne sont pas vos affaires !"

– "Au contraire, un total de 205 caméras de surveillance équipent ce vaisseau, dont 4 sur le pont supérieur."

– "N'importe quoi, je refuse tout ceci ! "

– "Votre refus de soumission aux codes de starfleet compromet la sécurité d'un vaisseau stellaire en cours de mission. En vertu de l'article 432.3 paragraphe 2c, je procède à l'évacuation immédiate de l'officier en infraction."

Spock a parfaitement calculé tous les paramètres. Les capsules de sauvetage sont bien sûr entreposées dans la baie des navettes. À la fin de cette conversation, l'Entreprise est suffisamment proche de Delta Vega. Sans ménagement, il engouffre la femelle récalcitrante dans une des capsules et l'éjecte en direction de la planète.

– "Le climat polaire de Delta Vega va calmer ses ardeurs." Pense Spock, arborant son petit sourire satisfait.

Quittant tranquillement la baie des navettes, Spock élabore son plan n°2 : la punition qu'il va infliger à un certain capitaine. Du coin des lèvres, se dessine un second sourire.

Sa mémoire analyse la scène passée dans le turbolift. Il repense au regard de Jim, et reconnaît maintenant le dernier sentiment qu'il a entrevu. Cette information le conforte davantage dans sa satisfaction. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il analysera au moment voulu. Sa priorité actuelle, intercepter sa cible.

Au même moment, ledit capitaine, arpente sa cabine de long en large, passant une de ses mains à plusieurs reprises dans son cuir chevelu. Jim n'arrive toujours pas à se calmer et ne comprend toujours pas la réaction de Spock dans l'ascenseur. Et c'est quoi le problème avec Carol Marcus ? Il ne voit pas en quoi sa présence au sein de l'équipage ferait de l'ombre à Spock. Elle a certaines compétences, mais personne ne peut égaler son officier en second. Il s'est pris un peu en affection avec cette dernière après la perte de son père, au cours des évènements Khan. Bien sûr à une époque, pas si lointaine, il aurait été attiré par son joli minois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, il ne pense qu'à des yeux bruns profonds, des cheveux noirs à l'aspect soyeux, et des oreilles (mon Dieu ses oreilles), qu'arbore un certain officier supérieur.

– "Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être un ado avec son premier béguin ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un capitaine de vaisseau ça ! Mon Dieu, si Bones le découvre, il va non seulement en rire mais en plus se donner un malin plaisir à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Bon, il faut que je me reprenne. Jim Kirk doit être imperturbable, sûr de lui. Merde, je foire complètement face à Spock !" S'exclame-t-il, sans s'arrêter de piétiner, de son lit à son bureau.

Lorsque le bip de sa porte d'entrée signale un visiteur, Jim se fige, incapable de réagir. Il sait qu'il s'agit de Spock. Après des secondes qui lui semblent interminables, il décide de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, essayant de se composer une attitude calme et assurée.

– "Entrez". Dit-il.

La porte coulissante laisse apparaître son officier en second, posture droite, les mains croisées derrière son dos, comme à son habitude. Jim se met mentalement en mode capitaine.

– "Spock, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?"

– "Capitaine, je me dois de traiter avec vous d'une décision inappropriée, que vous avez prise à l'encontre de votre officier scientifique en chef".

– "De quoi voulez-vous donc parler ?!"

– "De l'admission du lieutenant Carol Marcus sans m'avoir consulté. Inutile est la présence de deux agents scientifiques à bord. Doutez-vous de mes capacités à occuper deux postes ? "

– "Bon sang, Spock, je ne douterai jamais de vos capacités !"

– "Pourquoi avoir accepté son transfert ? Si ce n'est pour sa qualification, serait-ce sa personne qui vous intéresse ?"

Kirk n'en croit pas ses oreilles et se sent blessé.

– "Vous pensez que je l'ai choisie pour ma satisfaction personnelle ! Vous me décevez Spock ! Je sais que ma réputation me précède mais je pensais que vous aviez remarqué que je ne me permets pas de toucher aux membres de mon équipage !"

– "Vous n'avez pourtant pas repoussé les avances explicites de l'officier Marcus, sur le pont".

Kirk est complètement abasourdi, de quelles avances parle-t-il ? C'est vrai que cette dernière est longtemps restée à ses côtés, mais étant lui-même pris dans ses réflexions (et devinez à propos de qui, hein ?!), il ne se souvient même pas de ce qu'elle lui a dit. Jim sent la colère l'envahir et se lève précipitamment de son siège.

– "Alors, comme ça, vous m'épiez ? Je n'ai pas suffisamment fait mes preuves, je suis encore un capitaine inexpérimenté, et bien sûr vous êtes à l'affût du moindre faut pas ?! "

– "Capitaine, ce n'est pas ..."

– "Suffit Spock, j'en ai marre, sortez d'ici et allez batifoler avec votre chère Uhura, qui est si parfaite!"

– "Vous vous laissez envahir par vos émotions et vos propos deviennent inappropriés".

– "À qui la faute, hein ?! Je vous jure, si vous ne sortez pas d'ici immédiatement, je vous colle mon poing dans la figure !"

– "Capitaine, vous devriez vous contrôler, cette entrevue devient inconvenante".

– "Mais bordel Spock, qui a commencé ?! Et ne me parlez pas de contrôle, parce que j'ai encore plus envie de vous cogner ! Et merde, je vous ai dit de sortir!"

– "Je ne sortirai pas. Et je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits".

– "Ah, oui ? Et bien moi, je vais vous en montrer des faits !"

Jim est à bout. Pourquoi Spock l'a autant énervé, il ne sait plus. Il a conscience que le vulcain est beaucoup plus fort, mais s'en fiche. Il jure qu'il va se le faire. Il contourne brusquement son bureau et se jette sur son officier avec l'intention de lui envoyer son poing droit dans le visage. Spock le coupe dans son élan en saisissant son poignet. Kirk essaie de riposter avec son poing gauche, mais Spock lui attrape le bras et l'envoie valser vers le sol. Jim effectue une roulade avant et se redresse rapidement pour faire face au vulcain, qui se tient droit et le fixe.

– "Il n'est même pas essoufflé. Il est bien trop calme". Pense Kirk.

Jim repart à l'attaque et amorce un coup de poing vers le visage de Spock. Au dernier moment, il se baisse et vise l'estomac. Le vulcain, toujours plus rapide, lui assène un coup de machette sur l'avant-bras. Kirk ne se laisse pas démonter et tente un croche-pied. Spock le voit venir et lui porte un coup efficace, avec le plat de sa main, entre l'épaule et la poitrine. L'humain perd l'équilibre et le vulcain le plaque au sol. Jim a le souffle coupé, sa cage thoracique est oppressée par un buste musclé qui l'écrase. Ses bras sont fermement maintenus, de chaque côté de sa tête. Il peut sentir les doigts de Spock s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Ils se toisent du regard. Jim prend la parole.

– "Alors Spock, qu'attendez-vous pour me frapper ? Vous ne faites qu'esquiver. Que faut-il que je fasse pour ébranler votre contrôle tordu de vulcain ?"

– "Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre, il est inutile d'essayer de me compromettre". Répond Spock tout en exerçant une pression supplémentaire, de son corps, sur celui déjà meurtri de Jim.

– "Je me fiche de votre supériorité vulcaine, Spock ! Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! Je plains Uhura, comment fait-elle pour vous supporter !"

Le regard de Spock s'assombrit. Il allonge les bras de Jim au-dessus de sa tête pour emprisonner ses poignets d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre s'enroule à la base du coup de sa victime. La main de Spock est hésitante.

– "Comment puis-je être autant perturbé par cet humain si émotif et illogique." Se dit-il.

Kirk ressent l'hésitation et prend un plaisir malsain à tester les limites de son vulcain. Il se demande rapidement pourquoi il utilise la possession mais ne s'y attarde pas.

– "Allez-y Spock, serrez ! Je suis sûr que vous auriez fini le travail, ce fameux jour sur le pont, si votre père n'était pas intervenu ! Vous serez enfin débarrassé du capitaine incompétent que je suis !"

"Assez !" Hurle Spock.

La remémorisation de cet évènement l'insupporte. S'il avait tué Jim, il n'aurait jamais appris à le connaître et s'y attacher. Et comment peut-il se dévaloriser autant ? Il n'a jamais douté des capacités de son capitaine. La vision de ses mains enserrant le cou de Jim le fige. Ce dernier le fixe, ses iris bleus encore plus intenses que d'habitude, sans aucune once de peur, mais déterminés. Le coeur du vulcain fait un bond. Il est toujours fasciné par ce regard, par cet humain, qui malgré sa situation critique actuelle, se veut inébranlable. Spock relâche sa prise et se lève du corps de sa victime, semblant abandonner la lutte. Malgré sa respiration haletante, Jim veut en profiter et se redresse tant bien que mal pour affronter de nouveau son copilote. Ce dernier ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Aussi rapide qu'un félin sautant sur sa proie, le vulcain empoigne les bras de son capitaine, les maintient collés le long de son corps, le soulève et le plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Kirk est douloureusement étourdi par l'impact.

– "Si Spock ne me tue pas avant, Bones va se faire un plaisir de me faire la peau lorsqu'il verra tous les hématomes que je dois déjà avoir". Se dit-il.

Spock le coupe dans ses réflexions en prenant la parole.

– "Vous êtes dans l'erreur, j'ai confiance en vos capacités de commandement". Je veux l'attention d'une autre partie de votre personne, Jim, et souhaite que vous y répondiez favorablement".

Sur ce, Spock écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jim est complètement déconcerté par l'action. Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilisme, il entrouvre ses lèvres suite à la persistance d'une langue brûlante et avide de rencontrer sa jumelle. Sa colère a fondu comme neige au soleil, il ressent les sentiments qui animent Spock à travers le baiser. Mince, s'il avait su que leur attirance et leur désir étaient mutuels... Il croyait que son vulcain favori ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Pense Kirk, alors qu'une voix familière résonne dans sa tête.

– "Vous ne devez pas douter de mes sentiments, Jim".

Cette phrase ébranle complètement Kirk. Il répond impulsivement davantage au baiser. Il veut faire comprendre à Spock combien il a le béguin fou pour lui. Par manque d'air, leurs lèvres se détachent avec regret. Jim prend la parole.

– "Spock, je ne comprenais pas ce que tu me reprochais, tout à l'heure, avec Carol Marcus. Attends, une minute ! Tu étais jaloux parce qu'elle me tournait autour !? "

– "La jalousie est un sentiment étranger aux vulcains capitaine, toutefois nous sommes très territoriaux."

– "Oui, oui, comme tu voudras, mon cher vulcain !"

Jim s'apprêtait à embrasser Spock lorsqu'il eut une pensée pour Uhura.

– "Elle va m'arracher les yeux quand elle va apprendre que je lui ai piqué son petit ami !"

– "Jim, Uhura et moi avons cessé notre relation depuis 4 mois et 6 jours."

– "Oh.. Mais.. Pendant cette période j'étais encore dans le coma..."

Jim est interrompu par deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres. En réponse, Kirk enlace doucement la main de Spock pour embrasser tendrement les phalanges de ce dernier. Le regard du vulcain s'assombrit et son souffle se fait plus court. Kirk prend la parole avec un petit sourire taquin.

– "Spock, serais-tu plus sensible des mains ?"

– "Jim, les doigts vulcains sont particulièrement réceptifs, en raison de notre télépathie tactile. Voulez-vous connaître le baiser vulcain ?

– "Oui Spock, montres-moi."

Le vulcain prend la main de l'humain, lui tend l'index et le majeur ensemble, repliant ses autres doigts. Sa propre main imite la position. Ses phalanges tendues caressent doucement celles de Jim. Ce dernier ressent un picotement agréable. Leurs regards se croisent. Spock continue la caresse manuelle tandis que Jim l'embrasse. D'abord un baiser timide sur les lèvres. Le toucher sur ses doigts l'enhardit. Sa langue rencontre sa jumelle pour l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel où chacune essaie de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. L'impatience le gagne, Jim se presse davantage contre Spock, ses mains se glissent dans le dos de son bien-aimé, se faufilant sous l'uniforme pour caresser fébrilement la peau chaude. L'excitation de l'humain s'amalgame à l'ardeur du vulcain. Le rythme cardiaque et la respiration de ce dernier deviennent erratiques. La frustration, la convoitise, gardées sous contrôle depuis des semaines, explosent dans sa poitrine. Ses mains agrippent impérieusement les fesses de son partenaire, le soulevant et le pressant davantage contre lui. À bout de souffle, Jim cesse le baiser. Aussi agile et rapide qu'un félin, Spock l'entraîne vers le lit, les laissant tomber dessus. Kirk prend la parole.

"Spock, tu ressembles à une panthère prête à fondre sur sa proie".

"Je dirais plutôt, Jim, le selhat qui a enfin attrapé son impétueux renard".

"Un renard ?!"

"Oui, tel un renard, mon capitaine est malin, vif, indomptable et seul son copilote peut arriver à l'attraper entre ses griffes".

"Oh, crois-tu que ledit renard va gentiment se laisser prendre ?"

"Bien sûr que non, mais cela ne fera qu'attiser le désir du selhat".

Les deux partenaires, agenouillés sur la couchette, se font face. Sans se quitter du regard, ils retirent leur tunique d'uniforme. Spock termine à peine son geste, que Jim lui saisit les épaules et le pousse à s'allonger sur le dos. Ce dernier s'assied à califourchon sur son second officier et fixe d'un regard envieux une oreille pointue. Il fond sur celle-ci pour en sucer la pointe. Il en a rêvé tellement de fois. Le souffle du vulcain se fait plus profond, ses mains pelotant le dos de l'humain. Kirk se met à grignoter, du bout des lèvres, le pavillon, puis poursuit son chemin le long de la mâchoire, de la carotide. Arrivé à la base du cou et de l'épaule, une envie soudaine de mordre la chair, le prend. Sous la surprise, Spock se crispe, mais se reprend très vite et décide de renverser la situation. Avec une agilité féline, il désarçonne Jim pour se positionner en dominant, au-dessus de ce dernier. Affichant un regard perçant, le vulcain glisse vers le visage de l'humain pour becqueter hargneusement la bouche, le menton, la gorge, le torse et s'arrêter au niveau de la poitrine, pour finalement mordre l'un des mamelons. Haletant, Kirk se tend sous la douleur et veut se redresser, mais son partenaire lui maintient les avant-bras, le long de son corps, lui jetant un regard profond. Jim veut relever le défi, mais Spock le fait capituler en lui murmurant à l'oreille

– "Jim, laisse-moi te découvrir".

Ce dernier se sent complètement fondre et se dit que le renard s'est bien fait piéger. Le second officier reprend son mignotage, son capitaine se sent complètement désarmé, dépassé par les évènements, ses pensées sont incohérentes, envahies de sensations grandissantes, provoquées par son partenaire. Ce dernier s'immobilise quelques instants, ses mains posées sur la fermeture du pantalon. Au travers de son trouble, Jim perçoit les prunelles sombres requérant son approbation. En réponse, il soulève son bassin, permettant à Spock de le soulager du restant de ses vêtements. Désormais nu, Kirk se sent honteux.

– "Mince, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça devant une fille !" Se dit-il.

Peu rassuré devant l'observation persistante du vulcain, il demande.

"Quoi, Spock, tu la trouves trop petite ?"

"C'est fascinant, le sexe masculin humain diffère un peu du vulcain."

"Ah bon ? Je veux te voir moi aussi, montres-moi."

Ne le quittant pas du regard, Jim agrippe la taille de son vulcain et le déleste de ses derniers vêtements. La vue qui se présente à lui le fait saliver.

"Spock, je te trouve beau. Je ne vois pas trop de différences, ton phallus ressemble au mien, quoique l'extrémité ressemble à deux crêtes. C'est surtout la couleur qui change, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien le vert."

"Jim, j'apprécie aussi la couleur rosée de ton membre".

Affichant un air taquin, Kirk renverse son partenaire sur le dos et se penche pour engloutir son membre. D'abord dérouté, Spock saisit les cheveux de Jim, mais capitule rapidement face au désir provoqué par les coups de langue de ce dernier. De plus en plus excité, le côté prédateur du vulcain reprend le dessus. Il astreint l'humain à abandonner sa tâche pour reprendre sa position initiale dominante. Poussé par ses pulsions, il ne veut plus laisser de répit à son renard, malgré son grognement de protestation. S'agenouillant entre les jambes de ce dernier, d'une main il empoigne fermement la verge rose déjà dressée et de l'autre, deux doigts pénètrent son intimité. Submergé à la fois par le plaisir et une certaine douleur, Jim ne peut s'empêcher de gémir. Quelque part en lui, son ego lui souffle qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser assujettir de la sorte. Mais son malicieux vulcain a trouvé ses points faibles. Il sent son érection arriver à son apogée. Son explosion le vide complètement. Il ne réalise pas tout de suite que Spock a retiré ses phalanges et soulevé ses cuisses. Sa respiration se coupe lorsqu'il sent le membre de son partenaire le pénétrer et ne peut se retenir de crier.

– "Spock, doucement !"

Le copilote s'immobilise quelques instants, empoigne la verge de son capitaine et entame des va-et-vient. Ce dernier jure, halète, il a trop chaud. De son côté, Spock ne parle pas mais Kirk ressent toute sa passion par sa respiration erratique, sa paume brûlante entourant son membre et la force avec laquelle il le prend. Jim s'accroche davantage aux épaules de son amant, il désire plus de contact. En réponse, la main libre de Spock vient enserrer celle de Jim. Ce contact lui apporte un bien-être supplémentaire. Le couple arrive bientôt au point culminant de l'excitation. Juste avant sa libération, Kirk a besoin de crier.

– "Spock je vais exploser !".

Ce dernier le suit quelques secondes plus tard et s'affale sur son capitaine bien-aimé. Il murmure près de son l'oreille.

– "Jim.."

Après quelques respirations, Spock se met sur le côté. Jim enlace sa taille et love sa tête dans son cou, juste avant de s'endormir. Le vulcain, encore éveillé, respire profondément pour s'apaiser et réorganiser son esprit.

– "C'est fâcheux." Se dit-il. "Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle."

À ce moment, donnant l'impression à Spock de percevoir ses doutes, Jim se presse davantage contre son corps, soupirant de satisfaction. Spontanément le vulcain se met à caresser la nuque du blond. Il prend conscience que sa logique n'est pas suffisante pour le combler. Son âme appelle celle de Jim, depuis un certain temps déjà. Cela n'excuse pas son désir animal de posséder son capitaine. La réponse lui est donnée au souvenir d'une certaine femelle blonde. Enfin apaisé, Spock s'assoupit à son tour.


End file.
